


At home, where you are

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Kissing, Married Couple, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shower Sex, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The couch has been her best friend ever since Sam took Sharon with him for his Cap tour and Natasha has no plans, whatsoever, to move an inch away from it if it's not to go fetch ice cream or some other delicacy that will make her feel supported in this magma of nothingness.Or when Nat gets to be dramatic about missing her wife.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Marvel Femslash Exchange 2020





	At home, where you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_of_those_crushing_scenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy the read dear! Writing these ladies was fun!
> 
> Thank you to my ever so great B for the beta 💜

A deep sigh, and then another - it's all Nat seems to be able to muster today, and for good reason she supposes, this week was hell after all, but it doesn't make her feel any better about it. She's wearing some sweatpants she stole from Clint, and a ratty M.I.T. shirt that she's bound to have snatched from Tony's floor back when she still lived in the tower with everyone else - and her hair… That’s a topic best left untouched. The couch has been her best friend ever since Sam took Sharon with him for his Cap tour and Natasha has no plans, whatsoever, to move an inch away from it if it's not to go fetch ice cream or some other delicacy that will make her feel supported in this magma of nothingness. 

Her phone buzzes a couple of times on the table but Nat chooses to ignore it. Instead, she just keeps munching on the last of Sharon's salt and pepper chips. Her mood oscillates between feeling sorry for herself, feeling pathetic that she feels sorry for herself, and feeling like indulging in it all. So that's what she does, one episode of NCIS at a time.  _ Ziva's hot anyway. _

She's half dozing by the time a key turning in the front door wakes her up in a start. Natasha sits up abruptly enough that her reading glasses she'll kill for mentioning fall down her lap and onto the carpet at her feet. But then she sees the unmistakable manicured hand curling around the door, and then the equally unforgettable blonde hair she'd recognize everywhere and-

"-Hi there," Sharon grins at her. Then frowns. Then, "you look like shit hotshot."

Natasha hesitates between jumping up to hug her and staying comfy on the couch - maybe if she stays sitting the large chocolate ice cream stain on her shirt will go unnoticed. 

"You didn't tell me you were coming home," she says as Sharon closes the door behind her and rolls her suitcase next to the TV, crossing her arms as she stares at her. 

"Didn't I?" She smiles and her eyes point towards Natasha's phone on the coffee table.

"Well now I feel stupid," 

"You could never." 

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Is it safe? You look like you haven't showered in three days so maybe you forgot your toothbrush too…" 

"Oh! Is this how you apologize for being gone for  _ an age _ ?"

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to, and it's barely been a week," Sharon smirks on, but she's coming closer, and closer, and again, until their knees bump together and all Natasha can do is reach for her until Sharon's straddling her lap. 

"Missed you," she says once she's got her face buried in the other woman's neck. "Missed my wife," 

"Well then, that's a lot more affection than I was expecting," Sharon laughs. 

"Well then, you make me sappy, that's just how it is." 

"That, or you've spent too much time with Stark and Steve again. So dramatic."

"Kiss me," Natasha cuts the banter then, drawing back even as she loops her arms around Sharon's waist. 

Sharon's eyes study her face for a moment, going from her eyes to her lips. One of her hands makes its way to Natasha's hair and she undoes the messy tie Nat had done at some point, letting it fall equally messily down her shoulders. Then, finally, she leans down and cups Natasha's face with both hands to press their lips together. 

"I missed you too," Sharon breathes against her lips when they part for a second, but then they're back to kissing and Sharon is pushing Nat to lie sideways and laying on top of her and yes, that's much better. 

Sharon's mouth is soft against her own, her tongue hot as she licks the seam of Natasha's lips and flicks it past her teeth. She holds herself just slightly above Nat with her hands on either side of her head. Natasha's hands are free to roam though, to rediscover the body of the woman she married and longed for for a week. 

She splays her hands over Sharon's hips first and then brushes up and down her back with broad strokes. She gasps, when Sharon uses the momentum of leaving her lips to breathe and then follow an invisible trail down her neck, biting in the hollow of her collarbone. 

"Fuck," she gasps again, Sharon's weight transferring to one of her forearms as she slides her hand down Natasha's chest and starts palming at her breasts, kneading their flesh and squeezing them gently. "Keep going," she says, then bites her lip when Sharon winks at her. 

"Really? You wouldn't want me to go,  _ further _ ?" She asks, and her hand is already moving, one of her knees already parting Nat's legs. 

Natasha closes both her hands on Sharon's ass, squeezing in pleasure as her wife slips her hand past the waistbands of both her sweatpants and her underwear and wastes no time before her fingers are once again playing Nat's body like only she can. 

"Oh yeah, you need this," Sharon whispers, pressing her lips to Natasha's jaw as she strokes at her clit and down over her opening, feeling how wet she already is, slipping a knuckle in just enough that it's coated in slick and spreads it around as she keeps jerking Nat off. "You need this so badly, beautiful." 

Natasha can't deny it, not when her back arches and her breathing grows heavier with every pass of Sharon's fingertips. 

Sharon's suit is too much to get rid of easily and Natasha is quickly too incoherent to even make a valiant try for it. She lets Sharon bring her to a quick and efficient climax that leaves her panting into her wife's mouth, grinning as she recovers and Sharon sucks her wet fingers with a mischievous light in her eyes. 

"Shower with me," she says, and Natasha only follows her down to the bathroom. 

They undress quietly, watching each other's bodies come into view one piece of clothing at a time. The water runs down their bodies and their hair is matted, sticking to their backs and shoulders by the time Natasha falls to her knees and makes Sharon come too, with mouth and tongue and fingers that find their way to Sharon's pressure and pleasure points. She eats her out until Sharon's usual cries echo on the tiles and Natasha can feel her wife's thighs tremble under her steadying hands. 

It's not even that late in the afternoon by the time they come out of the shower, wearing nothing but towels as they keep a hold on each other's hand. They go to bed still, and Natasha comes again when Sharon takes her, half her hand fucking into her less and less gently as she sucks hickeys down her neck. By the time Sharon's done with her, they both sport half-lidded gazes and loopy smiles and find it easy to fall asleep. 

Natasha wakes up in the middle of the night, as she often does, but instead of getting up like she normally would, she just sits up in the bed and watches Sharon sleep. She ghosts a finger down the length of her naked arm, and smiles to herself. 

This time when she sighs, it's happiness that brings it out of her. She never had this before Sharon - someone to miss so deeply that she feels useless when the woman is not around, someone to feel so complete with, so quiet even in the confines of her own mind. 

It's easy, and it makes her feel warm inside like nothing else ever has. 

"Go back to sleep," she hears Sharon whisper, and even if it's unlikely she will, Nat still lies back down and indulges her wife and herself, closing her eyes once their fingers are linked again. Home. 


End file.
